User blog:Candycoateddoom/Super Special Secret Announcement Time
Hey, I’m back! I missed everyone so much! I took a short break to focus more on school. But I made sure I would be able to come back to reveal the Super Special Secret Announcement mentioned in this blog in September. And now, ladies and germs, I present to you... They did this on the Glee Wiki, but they just voted for episodes, songs, characters, and couples. Here, we’re a family, and especially around the holidays, we should embrace that. So we’ll also vote for each other. There will be six categories for iCarly and twelve categories for the wikia (before anyone asks, no, there is no “Best Pairing/ Ship” category). There will be nomination and voting blogs posted for each category. On the nomination blogs, you nominate who or what you would like to win. The top six people/ episodes/ etc. with the most nominations will move on to the voting round, where you vote on the poll. Because we can’t change the polls on here to hide the results, you will be redirected to a different website to vote on a poll where the final results will be kept secret. First place, second place, third place, and honorable mention will be awarded. RULES #No nominating one person/ episode/ etc. more than once. Meaning, if you nominate a person/ episode/ etc. once, you cannot nominate it again. However, a single episode/ person/ etc. can be nominated by more than one person. #No nominating yourself. We are a family. Nominate your family members. However, you are nominated, and you make it to the voting rounds, you can vote for yourself, since you’ll be voting in a poll. #You cannot nominate if you’ve been a user here for less than two weeks from today (11/25/2011). This is no disrepect to new members; this is merely to discourage people from making new accounts to nominate the same person/ episode/ etc. multiple times. If you nominate anyway, your nomination will be deemed null and void. But you will be able to vote.** CATEGORIES iCarly *Best Episode *Best Long Episode (this counts both hour-long and hour-and-a-half-long episodes) *Best Character *Best Quote *Most Epic Moment *Most Random Moment Wikia *Most Dedicated User *Most Random User *Friendliest User *Most Artistic User *Best Fanfiction Writer *Best Blog Writer *Most Original Username *Hardcore-est Seddie Shipper *Hardcore-est Creddie Shipper *Hardcore-est Cam Shipper *Most Awesome-est Admin *Most Awesome-est Chatmod FYI, for the admin and chatmod categories, there will be no nomination blogs. You’ll just vote. The nomination blogs will be posted over the weekend, when people have more time to come on here. The first blog will be posted today, just so everyone can get a sense of how the nomination round is going to work. There will also be blogs for people to link their fanart and fanfiction, just as a reference for people who are nominating. All the nomination blogs and fanart/fanfiction posts can be found here. Nominations will close on December 18th at 12 AM EST. Voting will close on December 28th at 12 AM EST. The winners will be revealed on December 28th at noon EST. * I am not the sole contributor of the development of these awards. Magicboots, Alica123, Hihi-sama, NeneG, PurpleStripedFudgeParole239, and SCherry08 helped, too. So did a bunch of other people on chat that I can’t remember right now. :P ** If you’re an honest-to-God user that has been around for anywhere between one and two weeks, find me on the chat, or leave me a message on my talk page and maybe we can work something out. Also, a small thank you to EpicFork for being patient (or possibly distracted) and not starting her own Wiki Awards after seeing the idea on Eric’s talk page. ;) Category:Blog posts Category:iCarly Wiki Awards